metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Visors
switching visors in Metroid Prime Trilogy.]] Visors are unique items that appear throughout the ''Prime'' series. Visors are used and collected by Samus Aran, and are often essential for progression in certain missions. Description A Visor is a technology used to help users in varying situations. Visors are displays used in the "visor" section of a helmet, or in any other form of eye protection. The visor displays data and aids users in operations. The Scan Visor for example, is used by Samus to acess information on creatures and objects, allowing her to understand enemy weak points, or the status of a device. Origin Visors are a unique technology used by many races in the modern age. They have for many functions, though are mainly for millitary application. Many races develop their own Visors, and as they all serve different purposes, are extremely useful to Samus. Races known to have developed Visors are: *The Chozo, who leave visors on planets they once inhabited as gifts and rewards for warriors. The Chozo are considered to be one of the most technologically advanced races, and so their Visors are more advanced than others. *The Luminoth, another highly advanced race. The Luminoth developed two known Visors for military purposes, to aid in a war between them and the Ing. *The Space Pirates, have also been known to create Visor systems for their use. The Pirates are known to steal technology from other races, so their Visor systems are sometimes crude as a result. Use by Samus in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Samus Aran is often uses many different Visor systems, to aid her in the field. Samus has also stolen the technology from the Pirates on two occasions (and likely takes no regret in doing so). Her Power Suit allows her to use Visor systems from almost any race (although in some cases it may not intergrate as fluently as Visors of Chozo origin). Samus always begins with her default visors, the Combat Visor and the Scan Visor, which are the only ones which appear in all four Prime games. The other Visors that appear are the Thermal Visor, the X-Ray Visor, the Echo Visor, Dark Visor, and the Command Visor. Below is a description of each Visor and its functions. *'Combat Visor' - This Visor provides Samus with basic displays for combat. It shows Samus' Missile count, caution meter, aquired beams and Visors, and also features a targeting system for handling enemies. Of Chozo origin. *'Scan Visor' - The Scan Visor is a device used to uncover information on enemies, discover clues, and activate certain devices. Of Chozo origin. *'Thermal Visor' - Displays a thermal image of the area in Samus' vision. Used for finding abnormal heat signatures, invisible or fast enemies, and improved vision in dark areas (to some extent). Of Space Pirate origin. *'X-Ray Visor' - Uses X-Rays to produce an image that helps Samus locate invisible or timespace-warping enemies and see behind walls. In its second appearance, it is used for targeting weak spots in Phazite armor, seeing behind walls, and revealing hidden codes. Of Chozo origin in the first appearance, Space Pirate in second. *'Dark Visor' - Used to spot inter dimensional objects or enemies. Of Luminoth origin. *'Echo Visor' - Produces an echolation image to spot sound anomalies. Of Luminoth Origin. *'Command Visor' - Creates a green image and is used in conjunction with the Arm Cannon to command Samus' Gunship. Tasks include bombing runs and landing. Symbols File:Combat.gif|The Combat Visor symbol File:Scan.gif|The Scan Visor symbol File:Thermal.gif|The Thermal Visor symbol File:X-ray.gif|The X-Ray Visor symbol File:Dark.gif|The Dark Visor symbol File:Echo.gif|The Echo Visor symbol File:Scope.PNG|The X-Ray Scope symbol Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_1.png|Combat Visor File:Mines_Save_Station_scan.png|Scan Visor File:Thermal_Visor.png|Thermal Visor File:X-Ray_Visor_Prime.png|''Prime'' X-Ray Visor File:Darkvisorseesapiratecommandoinsanc.jpg|Dark Visor File:Echovisor.jpg|Echo visor File:Command_Visor.jpg|Command Visor File:X-Ray_Gandrayda.png|''Corruption'' X-Ray Visor File:X-Ray Scope.png|X-Ray Scope Category:Visors